


The Sweet Escape

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [13]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Sugar Daddy, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian is determined to take you on the perfect summer getaway with him, and he's got a few surprises up his sleeve.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinabelle98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinabelle98/gifts).



> Hey everyone, it feels amazing to be back! :)
> 
> If you've seen my recent works I'm not living my best life right now but I'm gonna keep my head up and remember the positives - including being able to write for anyone out there willing to read it.
> 
> This was a request I got a while ago for a nude beach story and I'm so excited to finally be writing it. I've put maybe a little too much research into it and I hope you all enjoy my first new work in a while (as usual, this is set in the 90s!) <3

_ “Any chance you’re free this weekend?” _

You hummed an ambiguous noise as you thought of your busy schedule, failing to concentrate on remembering if you’d made any plans in the previous days when the shrill ding of the timer on the oven caught your attention. “I don’t...think so,” You replied with a big pause in the middle while pulling an oven mitt from the drawer and scrunching the phone between your ear and shoulder. 

_ “Any chance you’d be able to spend a longer weekend with me?” _

“Uh, yeah...maybe,” You disinterestedly replied, not even sure what the voice on the line had asked but simply answering on autopilot based on the questioning tone you barely registered. The phone cord on the opposite wall wasn’t about to let the end of your baking adventure go smoothly, stretched out as far as it would go just an arm’s length away from the oven door. It was almost as if you forgot you were having a real conversation minutes prior, tiptoeing back across the room to set the phone down on the counter and dramatically sighing to yourself at the annoyingly repetitive beeping of the timer begging you to turn it off. 

You could hear the faint talking still emitting from the phone speaker as you finally pulled the treats from the oven, grimacing at the added heat that made the already boiling summer day just a little more irritable. A frown took over your features as you plopped the tray on top of the stove, slumping in your posture at the realisation that your chocolate chip cookies had expanded into deformed clumps instead of flattening out into the traditional shape. You frustratedly threw the oven mitt over your shoulder before sulking back to the phone, leaning your back against the counter and looking over the recipe to determine where you went wrong while your other hand brought the phone back to your ear.

_ “-even there?” _

“Sorry Bri,” You breathed, setting the weathered paper back down so you could turn your attention back to the man you usually begged to carve out some time in his busy life for you. “I was trying to make some cookies but I’ve muffed it up again.”

_ “Since when did you cook?”  _ Brian asked in retaliation, the smirk evident in his voice even though you couldn’t see him.

“First of all, it’s called baking,” You objected, acting offended but knowing it was true that you’d never been one to volunteer to help in the kitchen. “And it’s not my fault my mum only made shortbread biscuits! Now what sort of plans are you thinking of that requires a long weekend?”

_ “Oh, now you’re interested?”  _ He continued to tease, letting out a low laugh at your responding defeated sigh. _ “It’s been a while since I’ve got to take you anywhere…” _

“You know I don’t need to be taken on fancy dates, I love our late night walks where we have to triple check nobody’s looking before brushing our fingers together.”

_ “I know you’re a humble woman,”  _ Brian continued, laughing along with you at your continuation of the light-hearted mood, _ “but I’ve got some time off and I miss you, baby.” _

“Well now that it’s summer I’ve got some more availability...what exactly are you thinking of?”

_ “Ah come on, there’s no fun in telling you all the details up front.” _

“Is it that crazy?” You asked, tilting your head and suppressing the smile forming on your lips in a vain attempt to play down your excitement at what your sugar daddy was planning. “Remember you’ve got a public reputation to uphold Mr. May.”

_ “Oh it’s nothing compared to the life long span of escapades a guitarist experiences while touring the world...but there’s some perks of having a successful career I love sharing with you.” _

“Brian, how many times have we discussed-”

_ “Are you gonna argue yourself out of some time with me or will you be a good girl and let me take care of you?”  _

The deep and commanding tone of Brian’s voice went straight to your head, gripping tighter onto the phone and squeezing your legs together at the almost shameful reminder of his position of power over you. “Yes Daddy,” You almost automatically whispered, letting out a sharp breath you didn’t realise you had held in after his rhetorical statement. 

_ “That’s what I thought.” _

You weren’t one to back down to him without a fight outside of the bedroom, though, cutting off anything else he could say with another snarky comment. “But I think I deserve a little more of an explanation before I commit to your idea. Do you need me for a few days just to sit in my flat or are you taking me somewhere?”

_ “Well for such a disobedient attitude I should scrap the idea altogether,”  _ Brian sighed, both of you knowing he wasn’t serious. 

You decided to play into it, though, glad you’d known him long enough to comfortably tease each other. “I guess I’ll have to find a different rocker to show me what perks come with his career.” 

You giggled when you heard an exaggerated gasp on the other end of the line, twisting the cord between your fingers while imagining the grin on his face at your snippiness. “I’m sure I’d be much more pleased if you did, though.” As much as you loved giving the older man a run for his money, it was equally as fun to give yourself over to his wishes and say what you knew he wanted to hear. “Nobody treats me better than you, Daddy.”

_ “You must’ve changed your mind...now you’re trying to suck up?” _

“You know I wanna spend time with you,” You pouted, falling right into his trap. “I’ll make sure I don’t have to work this weekend but can you pretty please give me some sort of information about what plans you’ve cooked up?”

_ “Are you busy tonight?” _

“Hmm I might just retry baking these bloody cookies.”

_ “Want some help?” _

“You know how to bake?”

_ “Not in the slightest...but it gives me a good excuse to see you.” _

“You don’t need to give me any excuses.”

_ “Good. I’ll see you later.” _

You spent a few extra minutes exchanging goodbyes, both of you refusing to let the other get the last word in until Brian eventually won the fight, widely grinning to yourself as you hung the phone back up on the receiver. You had absolutely no clue what Brian had up his sleeve but there was nothing that could ruin your sudden ecstatic mood, even the putrid smell of the slightly burnt cookies that you had to throw in the bin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for already dropping the next chapter, I'm just too excited to get to the actual vacation part!! Also this is still lead up but I tried to add a little cuteness :)

You were certain that there was nothing more exciting in life than the distinguishable knock on the door that signaled Brian’s arrival, the overall naughtiness of the nature of your relationship making shameful anticipation course through your veins each time you met up. There was also the fact that he still owned and paid for the flat you lived in, but that was something you had gotten used to by now - especially since there was a lot of minute details to keep track of each time your friends and family innocently questioned the sudden change in location. 

You were just about to turn the hand mixer on when the faint noise interrupted you, too giddy to find out what kind of long weekend plans Brian had in mind to be upset his unexpected arrival might throw off your recipe once again. You scurried to answer the door after setting the utensil down and didn’t bother to hold down the wide grin that had taken over your features as you swung the door open, happy to show the older man how much you appreciated his visits. 

You ushered him into the entryway and closed the door as you both exchanged your typical pleasantries, looking up at him with your brows furrowed when he didn’t travel any further into the flat. Even though it was a situation you had been in many times before, your heart practically skipped a beat when he slightly leant in and lifted his hand as he usually did before pulling you into a kiss. A sigh of defeat escaped your lips when instead the guitarist ran a lock of your hair between his light grasp, inspecting the flour that had been transferred to his fingers and standing back up to quirk a sly smile at you. 

“Still working on the cookies?” He smiled, wiping the powder off on his trousers and clearly getting satisfaction out of your irked reaction to his teasing.

“You’re such a tease,” You sneered, sticking your tongue out at him when he raised his eyebrows at the statement before attempting to stalk past him back to the kitchen. 

You only made it a few steps before a strong hand wrapped around your waist, nudging you to turn around to face him with a gentle force that demanded his attention but gave you a chance to escape if you pleased. Now you had to use your internal strength to hold down the excitement that bubbled up within you whenever he used both his physical and mental power over you, hoping your racing heart wasn’t as audible as it seemed when his free hand grasped your neck to tilt your gaze up to meet his. 

“Oh, I’m the tease?”

You didn’t have time to think of a witty response to the rhetorical question before he continued, failing to disguise the small whine that escaped from your throat. 

“I do believe it was you who showed up at the coffee shop yesterday wearing my t-shirt for everyone to see.”

You smirked at the reminder of your devious plan from the day before, glad to know it had succeeded in getting him worked up. You weren’t one to put yourself or Brian at risk when it came to your immoral companionship, but it had been weeks before this moment that you had gotten a proper chance to see him so a harmless trip to your initial meeting place where you knew you would most likely find him seemed like the best way to get his attention.

“How was I to know you’d be there?” You fibbed, speaking in such a tone that Brian would be certain you knew what you did. “A girl can’t go get a drink at a familiar café on a beautiful weekday?”

“She could...but I’m not sure why she’d go so out of her way considering she lives half a town away from that particular café.”

“Maybe there’s something that just draws her there,” You shot back, showing no signs of giving up the theoretical argument. “Best coffee I’ve ever had.”

Brian finally let his typically chivalrous attitude peak through slightly and suddenly charged atmosphere, cracking a smile at your comment and leaning down to briefly press his lips against yours. You brought your hand up to cling around the arm still hovering at your waist as Brian deepened the kiss and while it certainly wasn’t the most heated moment you had shared with him, you felt as if you were on cloud nine to have his body pressed against yours again after so many days apart. It seemed all too soon when he pulled away with one final peck to your lips and you knew it was probably in your best interest since your counters were still filled with uncooked ingredients waiting to be baked, but there was something about each kiss with the guitarist that left you reeling for more. 

“Have you figured out your problem yet?” Brian asked as if the moment before hadn’t just happened while stepping away from you to casually walk towards the kitchen. 

“Not really,” You laughed to yourself with complete honesty. “I figured I’ll just follow the recipe more carefully this time and hopefully it’ll turn out okay.”

“Looks good so far to me,” Brian sighed while surveying the mess of food scraps and packaging littered around the kitchen. He turned around to flash you a goofy smile that immediately made your own form on your face as you followed his path to stand where you had been before, crossing his arms as he leant against the counter in an apparent effort to get comfortable for the show of you trying to cook. 

“So are you going to tell me anything about this mysterious weekend now that we’re face to face, or am I still going to have to fight it out of you?” 

Brian hummed in acknowledgement of your question but gave no real answer as you tried to reorient yourself into the baking mood, not noticing the way he shifted in his position to make the effect you had on him after just a few moments less noticeable. The radio played on at a low volume providing some background noise even though there was nothing uncomfortable about the silence that fell upon the room - you were determined to make these the best cookies you’d ever eaten and Brian seemed to enjoy watching you so immersed in your work. 

Once you were certain the right ingredients were mixed to perfection, you suddenly looked up at Brian with a timid grin that told him it was time to live up to his excuse. 

“I think you can help with this part,” You spoke softly while pushing the bowl to sit between the both of you and pulling a chunk of the pliable dough out. “Have you ever made cookies...or is that not one of the perks of being a rock star?”

“Hey, I am still a normal person, you know,” Brian laughed while copying your actions. It seemed he didn’t exactly know what to do, watching your hands as you rolled the dough into a ball and dropped it on the tray before doing the same. 

“My bad, I forgot there’s absolutely nothing special about you,” You joked while gently taking the misshapen ball from his hand to fix it before setting it on the tray. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Well my mum made the occasional biscuit, but I reckon I was more of a nuisance in the kitchen than she wanted to deal with.”

You got Brian to talk a little more about his childhood as you worked together to get the cookies shaped in a much timelier fashion than you’d achieved by yourself, sparsely interrupting in favor of just listening to him chat about his life. It was a wonderful experience to get to hear him speak right next to you in depth about something he clearly had some passion about, something that you hardly got over your short conversations over the phone or on quick nights when getting each other off seemed more important than having a heart-to-heart. 

“Can I please get some information on your plans now?” You sighed as you slid the filled tray in the oven, quickly shutting the door to seal in the annoying heat that was warming your entire flat at this point. Brian pursed his lips in contemplation while his eyes unsubtly tracked your backside as you stood back up, tilting in his head as he apparently thought of something important. 

“I need to check something,” He muttered mainly to himself but still loud enough for you to hear before walking out of the room as if you weren’t even there anymore. 

You scoffed mainly out of confusion as you crossed your arms and scurried to follow him, starting to get annoyed that he wouldn’t tell you anything while expecting you to just go along with it.

“Why are you acting so strange?” You asked as you followed him into the bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of your bed as he opened the doors to your closet. He still ignored your question and slightly agitated tone, humming to himself as he rummaged through the miscellaneous articles of clothing and accessories strewn about the closet floor that you were a little embarrassed to have neglected cleaning for so long. You were about to speak up again and demand some answers when he triumphantly turned around, an accomplished smile plastered on his face as he held up the large travel bag you had honestly forgotten was in your possession. 

“I needed to make sure you have luggage.”

“You needed to make sure I have luggage?” You parroted back, unsure how the simple statement fully explained his behavior. 

“Well I did say I haven’t taken you somewhere in a while,” He continued, setting the bag back in its original place and striding across the room to sit down on the mattress next to you. 

“Brian,” You sighed while shifting to sit in his lap by straddling your legs across his, “I’m absolutely dying to know what on earth you have in mind. Why is it so secretive?” 

“Because I know once I tell you, you’ll just try to talk me out of it,” He answered, the only real explanation he had given you since he had brought it up. You gave him your best pout while loosely wrapping your arms around his neck in an attempt to prove you were willing to hear him out, not even bothering to hold back the way you squirmed when his hands settled on your waist and his fingers dug into the mostly faded bruises darkening your hips to support your silent desire. 

“I’ll do anything to know what it is,” You whispered, pressing your forehead against his while slyly shifting your hips forward in his lap. “Anything, Daddy.”

You took advantage of your close proximity to gingerly press your lips against his, hesitating at first with the uncertainty Brian would accept your advance and holding down another smile when his hands tightened against your hips. Even though you initiated the moment, it was easy to give control over to the older man and your lips practically automatically parted when his tongue prodded at them. He still hadn’t offered any explanation, though, so you weren’t going to let him off easy - disobeying his assumed dominance by dipping your hips to rub against his and getting a smug sense of pride to feel the bulge already pressing against his trousers.

Before long you had managed to nudge Brian to lie back on the bed, trying not to giggle when you both briefly pulled away for air. 

“Is my plan working yet?” You whispered, moving your hair to the side so it wouldn’t get in the way in your new position.

“Maybe a little,” Brian whispered back, winking as his hands slid around to grip your arse now that he had the opportunity to. 

You were just about to lean down again when the faint ding of the oven timer interrupted the moment, making you both roll your eyes and curse the concept of time for making twelve minutes seem so short. Brian seemed a little upset when you pressed a kiss to his cheek before clambering off of the bed, sitting up on his elbows and eyeing whatever exposed skin he could see while you adjusted your clothes back to a normal state. 

“You want me to burn down my flat?” You asked in response to his unspoken complaint, placing your hands on your hips and cocking your head. 

“I suppose not...I just hope you’ll be easier to chase in Italy.”

You tsked at his response, shaking your head at his answer and leaving the room to answer the still annoying timer you wish you had replaced months ago. The sentence didn’t sink in until you were halfway to the kitchen, stopping dead in your tracks and almost racing back to the bedroom doorway to find Brian smirking at your eyes widened with the shocked realisation.

_ “Italy?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. You should definitely wash your hands before touching raw cookie dough..it just seemed awkward to write into the story hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more lead up for now! I know it's a little slow but I'm trying my hardest to still make it interesting so please enjoy! :)

“Italy?”

“Italy.”

“Italy?”

You couldn’t help but reciprocate Brian’s responding laugh to your repeated, single word question, feeling like your jaw had dropped to the ground with astonishment at the finally revealed plans. There were a million thoughts and questions racing through your mind as you stood in the doorway, brought back to reality by the oven timer that had you turning around again to save your cookies before they could be subject to the same fate as the earlier batch. 

Unlike your first attempt, the cookies looked rather normal as you pulled the pan out to cool but you were more concerned about getting back to your bedroom to get some more details from Brian. You had enough wit to remember to turn off the stove and timer, throwing the oven mitt on the counter before dashing out of the room back down the hall. 

“Before you can ask,” Brian started as you raced back into the room with a wide grin plastered across your face, “yes, Italy.”

“Have you lost a plot?” You asked as you walked to stand in front of him, just out of reach from his lengthy form still sitting on the edge of your mattress. “How are we going to go to Italy together?”

“Baby,” He sighed as he leant forward to gently wrap his hands around your hips again and pull you closer to stand between his legs, “don’t worry about a thing, alright? I’ve got it all planned out.”

You crossed your arms in hesitation at his bold claim, unsure how there was any way to get around the fact that he’d be out and about with a much younger female companion only years after the scandalous dissolve of his marriage that already involved another woman. The sincere look in his eyes as he stared up at you in wait of response was slightly ruined by the teasing way he couldn’t resist in shifting his hands to your backside, rolling your eyes at his boldness and wondering if he really had taken this matter seriously. 

“And how are you gonna explain my presence if a story about us gets about?”

“Who cares about some silly tabloid stories? I don’t need to explain myself to anyone, especially the press,” Brian responded with such casualty that made you wonder how many times he had done this before. You knew him well enough to know any whispers about your relationship wouldn’t sway his adoration or determination to be around you, but that never fixed the ignored guilt hiding in your mind that nowadays you were the other woman that could potentially hurt his reputation.

Your brief silence didn’t go unnoticed and you were brought back to the situation by Brian lightly digging his fingers into your skin, flashing you a sympathetic smile when your eyes met his. You shifted to sit on his lap again, this time stretching your legs across his and resting your head on his shoulder, and let out a long sigh that hopefully conveyed you weren’t completely turned off to the idea of getting to spend a holiday away with him. 

“My management will make it seem like I never left England, just holed up in some studio to work like I always do. Nobody will have a clue where we are,” He continued in an apparent effort to make the situation more appealing, soothingly running his hand along your back while a million thoughts clouded your mind. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I do,” You answered with no hesitation, lifting your head to briefly return his earlier smile. “I love the idea...but I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

“How sweet,” Brian quietly laughed before giving you a kiss on the cheek in the middle of his sentence, “but I’m not really the one to get into trouble in this relationship.”

“I’m trying to think about this seriously!” You also laughed while lightly knocking your shoulder into his before locking eyes with him again. “We hardly even step outside together and now you’re asking me to leave the country with you. And I still have no clue what mad ideas for fun you’ve got lurking in that brain of yours.”

“How’s sitting inside a hotel room for the whole time sound?”

You furrowed your brows at his question, unsure at this point if he was being serious or not. 

“I’m taking the piss!” He smiled, nudging your shoulder as you had done to him and failing to hold down a smile at your obvious relief. “I already told you earlier it’s boring to tell you everything up front but I just want to spend some quality time with you...we don’t exactly get to have fun together.”

“Oh, so our little meetings aren’t fun for you?” You teased, starting to slide off his lap with mock offense and giggling when he tightly pulled you closer to him. 

“You know what I mean,” Brian answered in a low voice before pressing a lingering kiss to your neck that made you practically melt in his grasp. “There’s not much getting to know someone from sleeping next to each other.”

“Well I do know that you snore,” You added, giggling again when Brian dropped his jaw in shock. 

“I do not!”

“You do too! It’s so quiet on the nights you’re not here,” You defended, playfully patting him on the shoulder when he found no defense against your claim. “I suppose you’re right though...we haven’t exactly acted very proper since the beginning.”

“Hey, I did technically take you on a date first.”

“Sure...a walk through the park at our second meeting before going back to my place to shag is what I always pictured my dream date to be.”

You and Brian both shared a laugh at the overly simplistic explanation of the beginning of your strange companionship, a time in your life you fondly clung onto no matter how many times you made new memories with him. It wasn’t often that you had time to stop and think about the pace of your relationship with the rockstar but it was almost quite hilarious to remember how fast you were always moving with no signs of slowing down. And while you two were never deemed anything official, you took the bold invitation presented to you now as a sign that things were still going strong. 

“So will you please take the time to get away with me?” Brian softly asked to break the short silence that fell about the room at the reminder of your first night together. “Take a break from life and let me make your summer a little more memorable?”

You let out another deep sigh as you sat up straight to quirk your lip at him and cross your arms over your chest before answering. “Of course...but only if I get to see you wear a pair of shorts.” 

“Well good because I already bought the plane tickets for this weekend...but _ that’s  _ your stipulation?” Brian scoffed most likely with the disbelief that he’d persuaded you so easily. 

“You’re always wearing trousers! I’m not sure how you don’t sweat to death wearing denim on a 35 degree day,” You defended, tapping his leg to prove your point. “And I think you look quite fit in shorts.”

“We’ll see,” Brian sighed, rolling his eyes when you pouted your lip out at his vague confirmation, “but you’re the only who actually looks good in shorts.”

You raised your eyebrows at the compliment and tried not to fidget when his conspicuous hand slowly trailed up your thigh until his fingertips were dangerously resting under the edge of the fabric. He took advantage of his hold on you to lean in and press his lips to yours, wasting no time in picking up the intensity built up from earlier. You pulled away before he could maneuver you into laying on the mattress, softly laughing when he used his free hand to trace his thumb along your slightly swollen bottom lip.

“No need for extra flattery, you already convinced me to go,” You whispered, feeling proud of how dilated his pupils were after just a few more seconds of affection. 

“Who said I was trying to flatter?” Brian asked in return with a harsh squeeze to your thigh that would most likely leave a few bruises. “I’m just trying to finish what we started.”

“Speaking of finishing things,” You interjected before he could lean in for another kiss, “I think my cookies should be cooled a little by now. Won’t you try one?”

“Won’t they still be there later?” Brian practically whined, clearly starting to get ancy over your scattered mind tonight. 

Normally you’d give in and forget anything except being on your best behavior for the guitarist, but his ambiguity and hesitation to give you his holiday plans the entire night made a smug idea pop in your mind that seemed too good to pass up. Sure, it could result in some sort of punishment down the road but it was always fun to act like you had the power and sometimes punishments could be more exciting than the rewards, so you were willing to take the risk. 

“Well, yes, but we’ve held off for so long,” You drawled while slipping off his lap to stand between his legs again, “what’s a few more minutes?”

You dramatically pouted to add an effect to your statement that proved to him you weren’t willing to let your idea go, trying not to smile when Brian stood up with a sigh sounding very similar to yours from before.

“Come on,” You grinned while grabbing his hand and having to practically drag him out of the room, “I’m sure these will be the best cookies you’ve ever had.”

You weren’t convinced your statement was necessarily true as you entered the kitchen once again, but your flat certainly smelled better than it had earlier from the burnt remains of the first batch so they had to be at least a valid attempt. The most perfectly shaped cookie on the tray was the obvious choice and you had an unfounded confidence in your baking as you split the treat and gave the other half to Brian. 

You waited with bated breath as Brian took a hesitant bite of the creation, but couldn’t tell if his reaction was positive or negative as his eyebrows raised and he continued to slowly chew. 

“I-it’s...something,” Brian slowly spoke without swallowing the food in his mouth, clearly trying to save your feelings despite the sour look on his face. 

You took your own small nibble of the cookie since it didn’t seem fair to make the older man suffer alone, immediately turning your lips into a grimace when the flavor hit your tongue. 

“These taste like shit!” You complained while spitting your small bite into the bin and throwing the rest of the cookie away with it. 

“I’m sorry, they’re pretty horrible,” Brian agreed before copying your actions when you held the bin out to him. “What did you do? Bake them with battery acid?”

“I don’t know,” You defeatedly sighed, looking over the counter at the mess of ingredients still strewn about and widening your eyes when you saw one key ingredient still in its box. “Oh no…”

“What is it?”

“I forgot the vanilla.”

It was nice to share another laugh with Brian, hanging your head in shame at the simple mistake and begrudgingly gathering the other failed creations to throw away. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get these right,” You frowned, putting some of the dishes in the sink and mentally making the note to stick to other hobbies in the future. 

“Oh come on,” Brian smiled while picking up the weathered recipe and looking over its writing, “it can’t be that difficult.”

“I think my talents just lie elsewhere.”

Brian couldn’t help but indulge in the potentially double meaning of your response, letting his eyes trail over your body once again before speaking. “You’re telling me.”

You gently whipped him on the arm with the hand towel you were using to wipe your hands off before hanging it up and starting to walk out of the room without a single word. 

“Where are you going now?” Brian asked, setting the recipe down and following you into the hall. 

You turned around to face him with your arms crossed in the doorway of your bedroom with a smug smile at the question, looking down at the floor before casting your eyes up to meet his. “Well you wanted to finish what we started...and I remembered I’ve been practising some of my talents alone since you were last here. Wouldn’t you like to see my progress?”

You could see your words had affected Brian, not that he would ever let that get in the way of his dominance in your dynamics, clear by the wideness of his pupils present again as he strode towards you until he was close enough to let his intimidating height tower over you. “I would love to, darling. But don’t forget who’s really in charge here.”

“Hmm...I think I might need a good reminder tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise no more talk of cookies!
> 
> Also if anyone still out there reading my stuff cares, I'm always open to requests! I love your guys' ideas and I'm open to practically anything :)


	4. Chapter 4

The drudge of life spent between semesters at university was practically forgotten as you laid in Brian’s arms in the dim light of the sunrise peeking through your curtains, your mind only half-awake but present enough to hold onto the recently rare moment. You tried to pretend you were fast asleep when you felt the older man start to stir in the hopes of silently convincing him to stay just a few more minutes before heading off to continue the uninterrupted façade of his typical life. However, you couldn’t resist holding onto his arms wrapped around your waist before they had a chance to pull away and smiling to yourself when the sound of his resulting sigh filled your ears. It was both a blessing and a curse to feel the soreness in your limbs from your rough night that had ended only a few hours ago as you turned to face him, failing to hold down a slight grimace at the realisation that you’d definitely have a slight limp today. 

Brian quietly laughed as you took advantage of your new position to cuddle up to him and you almost immediately fell asleep again after he seemingly understood your demand, moving his arms to keep you close to him despite the steadily rising temperature of the room. The room was exceptionally brighter when you stirred again, frowning into his skin with the knowledge that you couldn’t keep him much longer unless you were willing to compromise your unorthodox situation. 

“You’re not usually up when I leave,” Brian grumbled as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head and rubbed his thumb in slow circles against your bare side. 

“I’m soaking up every moment I can,” You sleepily answered with complete honesty, knowing the rest of the week would feel impossibly slow with the impending holiday on your mind. “Need new memories to think about while you’re away.”

“No need to worry, darling, you’ll have lots to think about after this weekend.”

You could practically hear the cocky smile that accompanied his suggestive statement and softly giggled when your many encounters gave him the heads up that you were geared to playfully hit his chest that allowed him to swiftly maneuver his position. You hesitantly blinked your eyes open when he ended up on top of you, self-consciously casting your eyes away when his admiring gaze surveyed your obviously sleep-ridden features. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to see you until then, though.”

“That’s alright,” You sighed, meeting his stare again with a sympathetic smile, “I’m not sure I’ll even be able to get out of bed today.”

“My bad,” Brian laughed, interrupting the moment with a quick kiss to your cheek before another coy smile spread across his face. You automatically frowned when he sat up to slip out of the bed, quickly grabbing the covers that had been kicked to the end of the mattress to cover yourself as you shifted to sit against the headboard despite the settled heat of your room. 

It was hard not to react to the unintentional hilarity of watching Brian search about the room for his previously discarded clothes, chewing on your nail and looking down at the bed when his oppositely unamused attitude was cast your way. You would’ve felt bad for almost laughing if you hadn’t been subject to the same harmless ridicule before, blushing when thinking about all the times the clever guitarist had made sure your clothing was out of reach from the bed so as to make you get up and give him a final view of the work he’d done on you. 

“Will you ring me in the meantime?” You sheepishly asked, knowing it was a simple wish considering the nature of your relationship but feeling embarrassed about nonetheless. 

“As often as possible,” Brian answered as if you’d asked something as simple as the time. You smiled to yourself at the sweet answer and were a little disappointed to see him completing his outfit with a few sparse done buttons on his shirt when you finally looked his way again. “I won’t forget about you in a week's time, love.”

“I should hope not!” You grinned, glad your sudden poorly hidden attempt at clinginess hadn’t rubbed him the wrong way. “Are you sure you can’t stay a few more minutes this morning?”

Brian sighed as he took a glance at his watch, looking at your pouted expression and placing his hands on his hips in contemplation of your ambiguous plea. 

“Pretty please, Daddy?”

The unexpected use of the nickname seemed to be his final straw, rolling his eyes and leisurely sitting himself back on the edge of the bed just to make you wait a couple seconds longer. “Alright, but only a few minutes. I don’t see why you’re all covered up now, though.”

“Says the one who’s fully dressed,” You sassily defended to give the older man a run for his money even though you knew he certainly already had some sort of plan in mind. 

“I could just leave right now…”

“Alright! I was gonna take it off eventually,” You exclaimed while making a show of throwing the sheet off and drawing your knees up to your chest to rest your hands on top of them. “No need to get so dramatic.”

Brian rolled his eyes at your statement but shuffled closer to you nonetheless, forcing you to meet his gaze by gently wrapping one large hand around your neck and turning your head in his direction. You held your breath in excited anticipation as he leaned closer to you, squeezing your fingers against your knees in frustration when he suddenly pulled back with an evil grin. 

“So why do you want me to stay this morning?”

You couldn’t hold back any longer, copying his earlier eye roll and taking your chances to grab one of the unbuttoned sides of his shirt to practically yank him along the bed. It was almost painful how hastily his mouth collided with yours but the sting immediately dissolved under the euphoric tightening of his hand around your throat in retaliation to your roughness, the brightness of the morning forgotten again as your eyes slipped shut. You were a little underwhelmed when his hand didn’t press into your skin for long, curious to where it was headed but distracted by the way he cautiously bit your lip to remind you that he was ultimately the one still in charge no matter how riled up you were. 

His hand hesitated when it reached your chest, giving you the sense he was thinking about doing something until he crushed your hopes by skipping past. You stretched out your legs with certainty his hand was going to land where you usually preferred, worried your blunt confidence had failed you when Brian took a rest from the kiss to smile against your lips. He made a quick diversion to rest his hand dangerously high up on your thigh, quietly laughing when you frustratedly groaned and rested your forehead against his. 

You were about to resort to begging in order to get him to do something when the shrill beeping of your alarm clock on the nightstand perfectly interrupted the moment. Brian pulled away with a shy smirk, sympathetically patting your leg after seeing the defeated look in your eyes. 

“I should really get going,” He said with a clear of his throat, the hesitancy in his tone making you wonder if he’d been considering risking it by staying longer with you. 

“Tease,” You jested, playfully sticking your tongue out at him before reaching your arm out to silence the insistent beeping still set to go off when you typically left for classes. 

“But you’re so adorable when you’re bothered,” Brian teased, placing a final kiss to your cheek before standing up from the mattress once again. “You should get some more rest.”

“And since when did you know how much sleep I need?” You quipped while shuffling back to lay in your normal sleeping position, looking up at him with a quizzical look that wasn’t seriously defying his suggestion. 

“I’m old, I know those kinds of things,” Brian responded before turning towards the mirror settled on top of your wardrobe to smooth out the new wrinkles you had put in his shirt. “And now I’m ordering that you sleep a little longer.”

“Hmm,” You sighed while turning to lay on your stomach, “sounds like an abuse of power to me.”

You smiled into your pillow when Brian audibly tsked at your comment, sinking into the comfort of the sunlight warmed patch of your bed as you listened to his footsteps start to walk away. He didn’t get far before stopping and you checked over your shoulder to find him soaking up the less than conspicuous view you put on display for him, waving him goodbye with a quick wink when his eyes snapped up to meet yours. 

“I’ll see you Friday.”

You had to admit it was rather difficult to fall asleep again once he had actually gone, his final words bouncing around your mind and making your veins thrum with excitement over what was to come. You still hadn’t wrangled any more specific details about the trip from the annoyingly elusive guitarist which left much up to interpretation, but you figured that what he wanted from you anyways. You did eventually drift off, though, deciding to roll out of bed only when the intense heat that went unchecked by the fan in your room became too unbearable. 

You threw on your light pyjamas from the night before instead of properly getting dressed, knowing you didn’t have to leave today and deciding to not waste the effort or extra laundry detergent involved in constructing a fresh outfit. You would’ve missed the large duffle bag sitting on your sofa as you passed through the living room if it weren’t for the glimmer of sunlight reflecting off of the metal decorations adorning the corners in a false sense of expensiveness, stopping in your tracks and plucking the folded note off of the cushion sat next to it. 

It was obvious that it was the same luggage Brian had searched for the night before and you had no clue how he had dug it out of your closet a second time without you noticing. You knew there was no hope the note had any further explanation about the holiday than you had already been given and your expectations of his cheekiness were supported as you scanned the ornate handwriting scribbled across the paper. 

_ Can’t wait to see you again...be sure to pack for sunny weather. I’ve left you some inspiration. _

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the last part, noticing your seldom used bikini swimsuit resting on top of the bag and smiling to yourself at his shy boldness. He never seized to amaze you, remembering letting that exact suit fall to the floor of your wardrobe to be covered up by many other articles of clothing that hadn’t been disturbed in months and cursing yourself for apparently being the complete opposite of a light sleeper. 

The phone ringing from the kitchen interrupted your thinking before you could divulge into your thoughts about the main thing on your mind again, audibly sighing to nobody at how so many high-pitched sounds seemed to be controlling your life recently. You took the phone off of the receiver as you looked over the remnants of your unsuccessful cookies from the night before, frowning while you greeted whoever was on the other end of the line. 

_ “Excuse me...how come I haven’t heard from you all summer?” _

The sour look on your face immediately morphed into something more positive, laughing at the playful offense of one of your closest friends you had momentarily forgot to ring in your time off. 

“Oh you know me, queen of always having plans,” You joked back, dragging the phone with you towards the sink so you could look out at the view of the city as you chatted.

_ “Well you do love being bogged down by university and work...this time of year must be tragic for you. So how come I haven’t seen you around?” _

“I’ve still been picking up shifts at the supermarket-”

_ “Is that how you afford that flat?”  _ Your friend interrupted before you could finish, clearly just taking the piss. The mention of your financial situation compared to your relatively mundane life was always anxiety-inducing when mentioned and you stood in stunned silence as your heart sped up and you scrambled to think of an answer. _ “Just kidding, I know your parents are hiding some wealth in that tiny house you grew up in.” _

“Whatever,” You laughed, happy to go along with her unknowingly false accusation and relaxing a bit as you ushered the conversation along. “I haven’t really been out and about, but did you really expect so of me?”

_ “Not really but I caught wind of a huge party a couple blocks away from campus with the incoming seniors, you’ve gotta come with me.” _

“Oh boy, my favourite thing. When is it?”

_ “This Saturday, we can totally spend the whole day getting ready together.” _

You felt immediately guilty when you realised you’d be out of town for the party, not that you particularly wanted to go but the excitement in your friends voice made it obvious she really wanted to hang out. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to make it. I’ll be out of town for a few days.”

You bit your lip after you blurted out the quick sentences, effectively trapping yourself in a corner by bringing some aspect of truth to your future whereabouts to the conversation. You knew your friend would press for more information and now it was time to think of a way to bend the truth, stuttering a little after she innocently asked why. 

“I...I f-figured I’d explore some more of Europe this summer. You know, uh, expand my horizons a bit.”

_ “Since when did you become an explorer? Who are you going with?” _

“Myself,” You quickly answered, disappointed in yourself for lying to someone close to you but knowing it was necessary to protect someone else you also cared about. “I want to take some time alone to see the world around me.”

_ “Right,”  _ Your friend responded after a long pause, drawing out the one-syllable word with obvious disbelief at your reasoning.  _ “Well maybe another weekend, yeah? And I promise we don’t have to go to a party.” _

“I appreciate that,” You giggled, knowing you weren’t completely off the hook with her suspicion but playing it cool anyways. “Definitely, I need to raid your wardrobe for some new clothes.”

_ “Same goes for you but don’t worry, I’ll only take some of the expensive pieces. Have fun wherever you’re going in Europe and be safe.” _

“I will, promise,” You agreed, holding down a smile at the undisclosed fact you wouldn’t really be alone and Brian would be looking out for you anyways.

_ “Oh, and wear a condom when you’re shagging random guys.” _

“What kind of woman do you take me for?” You gasped, giggling along with her at the blunt suggestion. “I’m sure I’ll be busy...but I know what I’m doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates...in all honesty I'm barely holding on anymore. I guess a good heartbreak abandonment was all I needed to remember how worthless and low I am. I'm no good for anybody...even though I try, I'm never enough.
> 
> I suppose this isn't the place to dump my problems but I just wanted to offer some sort of explanation. I miss writing and enjoying life but I'm struggling to keep it together as the days pass by.
> 
> To combine two of my favourite songs: band-aids don't fix bullet holes, but who wants to live forever?
> 
> Until the next chapter.


	5. Small Update

Hi to anyone reading...I've tried to heal myself for the past few months but nothing is working. It's really hard and scary for me but I've signed up for therapy...who would've thought someone I thought cared about me would push me to the point of considering offing myself. 

That being said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish this story. It's painful to come on this site that brought me to the person making my life a living hell but I want to stick it to them that they don't control me...I want more than anything to write. I'm just not certain when I'll be able to push through the pain.

If you wanna stick around, I'd appreciate it but I understand if my works are no longer something anybody cares to read. 

I don't wanna let them win but if I never come back...they probably did and I wasn't strong enough to stick around.

Until later.


End file.
